1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for storing diskettes, and more particularly to a package which can store diskettes with different dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of computer technology, the speed of a Central Processing Unit (CPU), the capacity of a memory and the capacity of a hard disk have each been greatly increased. Comparing with the hard disk which is housed in a disk drive for storing information in a computer system, a diskette is more useful for transferring data from one computer to another. Nowadays, various diskettes having different sizes and different memory capacities have been developed, such as a 3.5-inch diskette, an MO, a ZIP, and an LS120 diskette. To protect these diskettes, a package is often used. However, a conventional package for storing diskettes has a disadvantage that it is not adapted for storing diskettes with different dimensions.
The present invention provides an improved package to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.